


Sing and Dance For Me

by sparkly_butthole



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masochist Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Sadist Bucky Barnes, Team-building exercises, Voyeurism, Whipping, cock whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_butthole/pseuds/sparkly_butthole
Summary: Steve Rogers has always liked a little bit of pain with his pleasure, and that sure as hell hasn’t changed now that it’s the twenty-first century. Bucky’ll give it to him up, down, and sideways if it means he gets to see and hear Steve like this.





	Sing and Dance For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfills Column 4, Row 3 for my kink bingo card: cock whipping.
> 
> Thanks to [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/profile) for the beta! <3

Bucky likes to make Steve sing and dance.

 

Sometimes it’s a punishment. Bucky’ll have Steve tied up, hands secured above his head and anchored to the ceiling, legs spread open with a spreader bar, exposed and vulnerable and so, _so_ damn sexy. It makes Bucky’s heart ache to know that Steve trusts him this much, that Steve is still his best friend in every single way that counts. It makes Bucky want to lick the sweat off of him and leave bite marks for as long as it takes for them to fade. Steve looks so damn delicious in these moments when he’s all fucked-out just from Bucky whipping his cock like the thing had gotten caught doing something naughty. Every hit makes Steve twitch and shake and sometimes cry out, and _fuck_ , Bucky loves him for it.

Granted, Steve has always liked a little pain with his pleasure, riding the edge of what he could take even when he was ninety pounds soaking wet. Bucky’d had to be careful with him back then, but Steve was always a troublemaker, and no mistake. Punishing him had never exactly been a hardship.

Then, during the war, he hadn’t been able to do much to Steve; a good, proper belting left marks that lasted all of ten minutes, and Steve could barely feel it besides. Bucky’d felt impotent - not literally, but in a more profound way than just sexually. Sometimes he thought maybe he needed it just as much as Steve did, and if it wasn’t possible to do it right, maybe it was better not doing it at all. Steve had always told him no, that what mattered was the symbolism of the thing, but Bucky was and is pretty sure that’s not true. At least not for him.

But now they’re even; now he’s serum-enhanced just as much as Steve is, if in a different way. It’s more than just reflexes, it’s the whole package: strength, resilience, and refractory period, too.

Steve gets rock-hard and comes like a fountain when Bucky hurts him like this, and sometimes he doesn’t even soften after, despite the marks and pain and occasional blood seeping from his dick. He begs and pleads for more, and mostly it’s Bucky who calls time.

Maybe Steve lets Bucky do it because it’s penance; maybe Steve’s accepting it because he knows Bucky needs it to forgive his occasional idiocy, but at least he submits to it. Because any amount of pain Bucky could visit upon him couldn’t come close to how much pain Bucky would be in if he lost Steve. And Steve knows it. Steve listens.

For awhile.

 

Sometimes they do it in public. Bucky ties Steve up in the Tower common room the same way he does in their bedroom, legs spread and gloriously nude, unable to move except for the writhing and twisting he does with every crack of the switch. It’s the same, except that Steve is often blindfolded, unable to look his teammates in the eye as they swing the whip through the air, teasing him with the unexpected.

These are the times when Steve makes the most noise, whines like a bitch in heat and grunts and groans and drives Bucky up the fucking wall with lust. Bucky loves to watch, because these sessions are all for Steve; this is Steve’s way of processing the perils of leadership and the deep-seated fear of failure that he’s wont to carry. The flavor of each passing moment is different than when Bucky punishes him, but no less intense or necessary for all that. And his sweat, the very essence of him, tastes the same.

The team members have different techniques - Nat with her no-nonsense military strokes, in tune with her own uncomplicated worldview; Sam, who manages to put every ounce of his love for Steve into it; Tony, erratic and exorcising his own demons. Steve takes it all, shoulders their burdens, allows them to mark up his cock until it’s red and swollen. Bucky never lets him come for them, always takes him back to their room to finish him off with a few swift licks of the switch by his own hand. The team might get to hurt him, but no one else gets to see him come, _make_ him come. No one.

 

Sometimes it’s just for fun.

Steve likes pain. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t have gotten into fights every other damn day back when they were kids. The habit didn’t stop once he was an adult, either, and Bucky couldn’t figure it out until the day he came home and caught Steve hurting himself - clothespins on his nipples and attached to the skin of his balls, cock out and hard and obviously aching for release. Bucky had backed out of the room so quickly he’d hit his head, though he’s pretty sure the loss of consciousness that resulted afterward was from the blood rushing straight to his crotch. A lot more about Steve made sense after that.

He hasn’t changed, either, still wanting Bucky to hurt him, to take over, occasionally tugging on his arm and giving him that meaningful look, the one that tells Bucky that he wants to play just for the sake of playing. And they do all kinds of things, play with many different toys, but nothing gets him going like the switch hitting his cock, _nothing_.

No matter how or why Steve performs for him, Bucky thinks it was worth everything he’d been through just to have this. Steve’s compliance, his trust, and his love that plays out in such a strange and yet profound manner.

 

Tonight, Steve’s on his knees in the living room, so desperate for it that he knelt right there and begged Bucky to hurry up and get the switch. His desperation is so ridiculously hot, Bucky thinks Steve’s gonna fuckin’ kill him one of these days.

Bucky decides to mark Steve up from head to toe, or at least from neck to ankle; his recent good behavior has earned him the kind of treatment he so sinfully desires, so Bucky’s gonna give it to him - Bucky’s gonna give it to him _good_. It won’t be easy on Steve, but that’s alright, because Bucky is here to make sure it doesn’t go too far, doesn’t get too messy, just like always. He’s Steve’s safe space, where Steve gets to explore this in the way he’d wanted to since he was a little boy, too young to fully grasp the true nature of his forbidden desires.

Steve whimpers when he sees Bucky walk down the hallway and out into the living room with the switch. He unconsciously spreads his knees on the carpet, and Bucky smirks, loving Steve’s need, loving his enthusiasm, loving _him._ He walks around Steve ever-so-slowly, waving the switch through the air. Steve doesn’t even flinch; if anything, the promise of pain makes him spread out more, cock straining to make itself an even bigger target. It’s fucking hot, is what it is, and Bucky is one lucky sonofabitch.

He leans down and breathes into Steve’s ear. “What’s this for tonight, hmm? Do I need to punish you? Feeling playful? Do I need to get the others, show ‘em what a little whore you are for it? For me?”

Steve knows he’s not allowed to answer those questions; Bucky’s not even sure he’s capable of answering when he gets like this. All he can do is mewl, making the most pathetic sounds Bucky’s ever heard, begging in his very own language.

“God, you should see yourself right now. Naked and open, hard like I just promised you I’d suck your dick or give you a handjob or maybe fuck you. But I’m not gonna do any of those things, am I? No, you’re hard because you want me to _hurt_ you. What would the world think if I paraded Captain America around like this, hmm? Naked and desperate for his best friend to whip his cock until it was swollen and red and marked up?”

Steve moans some more, starts shaking his head like he can’t handle the words, but Bucky knows Steve lives for this kind of humiliation. It’s all just part of the package; has been, since that very first day when Bucky had fainted at the sight of Steve causing himself pain.

“Mmm. I think I should lead you out there, right down the hall… maybe we’ll pass Fury or Hill - they’d like to see that, right? On the way to the others, who’ll get their jollies off on you. Maybe I’ll let ‘em fuck you this time around, what do you think of that, Steve?”

He’s fishing, wanting to see how far he can push Steve when he’s like this, falling into submission so swiftly and beautifully. Of course, they’d never do any of those things without prior negotiation, but it’s so lovely to see Steve’s reaction. His hips twitch as if of their own accord and he cries out, then starts begging Bucky to whip him. Precome drips from his cock and onto their carpet. If it’d been tile, he’d have made Steve lick it clean before he agreed to play.

“Maybe I’ll smack your balls this time, what do you think of that? Give ‘em a few here and there, just a reminder how much I own you…”

Steve actually _sobs_ with need. “Yes, please yes, Buck, do it, Bucky. Do it…”

Bucky leans back down and bites Steve’s earlobe. Steve gasps and arches into it. He’s ready to go off like a rocket - Bucky thinks this might be one of those times Steve comes from this and no other stimulation at all.

“God, you’re so eager, Steve. Were you always this much of a slut for it? For me?”

Steve closes his eyes like he’s praying. “Yes, Buck, you know that, I always was. Always yours. _Always_.”

Bucky shivers and closes his own eyes, charmed and terrified of Steve’s words in equal measure. “Hands behind your back, baby. I know you can keep ‘em there. You don’t really need to be tied up anyway, do you? No. You’re so good, Steve, so damn good for me. That’s it, perfect.”

Bucky assesses his submissive, pushing Steve’s chin up with the switch, correcting his posture. Steve kneels at attention and finally quiets. Now Bucky knows he’s ready.

“I’m gonna mark up that fat cock of yours now, you hear me? Sing and dance for me, Steve. But don’t you dare move your hands from behind your back.”

“I won’t,” Steve whispers, and that’s when Bucky hits him.

Even though Steve wants Bucky to get to the good part right away, Bucky starts with his back. Today isn’t about instant gratification; he wants to see Steve marked up all over his body, wants to see Steve come without any pleasure whatsoever, and for that, he’s gotta work a little.

Bucky doesn’t hold back; Steve would know and be offended if he did. There’s no use in it, anyway, because the marks will fade entirely too quickly. They’re both saddened by that fact, so Bucky makes sure that they’ll hurt while they last.

He whips Steve’s shoulders, back, ass, and thighs, then moves around to the front and starts over. Bucky pays special attention to Steve’s nipples, enjoying the way his Stevie twitches and cries out with every blow. Bucky marks him up on this side, too, but saves the best for last.

Steve’s hips grind nothing but air; he doesn’t even realize he’s doing it, body searching for sensation without its master’s permission. That’s how fucked-out he is, and Bucky hasn’t even touched his cock, nicely or otherwise. Steve’s biting his lip so hard Bucky can see a drop of blood stand out against the pink. It’s so gorgeous, Bucky just has to lean down and taste the metallic tang.

He ignores the aching dick in his pants, focusing all his attention on the submissive kneeling before him, watching him with blown pupils in eyes that are slightly glassy with subspace. Steve’s stopped begging by this point and is just moaning, one long, continuous sound. It’s music to Bucky’s ears.

Time to make him dance, too.

He leans down to nibble Steve’s lip. Steve chases it, but Bucky pulls back and gives Steve a look that says _stay put_ , and Steve, ever a good boy, does so. The room is silent for several seconds as they look into each other’s eyes, acknowledging the moment. Bucky thanks the high heavens for this every single time.

Then he strikes.

He’s careful, of course, but you don’t get to be a world-class sniper without some serious aim, and it’s effortless to lay stripes at all different angles and areas on Steve’s cock. Steve gasps with shock each time, obviously struggling to stay still. Bucky finds that he kinda likes this new ‘no tied-up’ performance. He’s determined to see Steve falter, to watch those hands come unglued behind him, and if it happens, Bucky’s really gonna punish him. And _fuck,_ does he want to.

“You’re so hot like this,” he hisses, barely aware that he’s even talking, “Steve, you’re the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen, fucked-out and fucked-up and everything in between, and I’ve barely even touched you.” Bucky lands a few more smacks, and Steve shudders and sobs but remains upright. “You gonna be good for me? Stay still until I’ve finished? Should I make you stay here until you’ve come, stop whenever you move by accident, and then start it all over again?”

Fuck, that’s _hot._

Steve makes pathetic noises interspersed with sobs that eventually turn into huge gulps for air. Bucky watches as snot starts to trickle out of Steve’s nose. He grins darkly and speeds up the pace, fascinated by the pearls of blood that appear at the end of a particularly rough strike. Steve’s body is no longer his own; it dances to Bucky’s tune, Bucky’s fingers holding the strings. Steve’s eyes are closed as he twitches, twists, and tries his hardest to stay still until Bucky’s done, but it soon becomes clear that even he doesn’t have the stamina to remain upright. Bucky waits him out, expertly timing his strokes to draw out the game. Eventually, Steve’s strong thighs jiggle and shake and give way.

“Oh, baby, you poor thing. Look at you. Askin’ for it, but you can’t even handle it!” Bucky makes a mock-disappointed sound. “Whatever am I going to do with you?”

“Punish me. Please, Buck,” Steve gasps from his position on the floor where he’s collapsed into a rubbery pile of Steve Rogers. Bucky notes, pleased, that his hands are still clasped behind his back.

“Nah, I’m not gonna do that, sweetheart. Get up, come here.”

Steve follows him to the couch on hands and knees, dripping precome and a little bit of blood from the cuts all over his body. He’s had more than enough, and they both know it. But Steve still looks needy as he crawls into Bucky’s lap and makes himself small, curling up like he’s still sixteen years old and not a goddamn tank.

Bucky gets Steve settled and holds him close, kissing his temple and smoothing his hair back from his face. Steve is sweaty, breathing like he just ran a mile in two minutes flat, and more beautiful than he could ever say. He just holds Steve tightly, lets him come down from the high, knowing that all he really needs right now is Bucky’s presence, his acceptance.

After awhile, Bucky chuckles. Steve raises an eyebrow and looks at him questioningly.

“What?” he asks, then yawns.

“Attractive, Steve. Love it when you yawn in my face.”

“I know you do,” Steve grins at him. “Now, what are you laughing at?”

Bucky leans in and kisses him. “Just you. I never could get this, why you like it. Especially this,” he adds as he swings the switch through the air, by now a well-practiced motion.

“Dunno. But you seem to like it just as much as I do.”

Bucky purses his lips and nods. “I suppose that’s a fair point, Rogers. Kinda makes it even more confusing for me, though. You know, from the other side.”

“Why are you questioning it? Just have fun.”

“Oh, I’m doin’ that, doll. Every single damn time.” Steve nods and leans his head on Bucky’s shoulder. “And don’t let anyone tell you you don’t have any musical talent, either.”

“What does that mean?” Steve asks against his neck. Bucky just smiles.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.”

Steve hums. He’s asleep on Bucky’s lap within minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was really challenging to write! Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
